A new Start
by Angeltot
Summary: What happen when X-23 decide to come live with the x-men? Is Wolverine ready to assume a new responsibility as a father ?
1. Chapter 1

_Well I feel dumb writing in this stupid thing call a dairy but turn out THEY think it a great way to express myself and maybe this would calm me down from all of the anger that I have bottle up in me. Well can you blame me, I was trained all my life to become a living weapon. Anyway maybe I can start by telling how I start to go to this institute for gifted children. Well it started like …_

It was the last week of summer vacation, and most of the student were coming back to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That would also mean that it was back to training with Mr. Logan, the only thing that the kids were not excited about.

"Come on Mr. Logan it the last week before school start can we not train at all?" a young boy ask Logan

" No way Iceman you kids as gone soft during the summer and I need to wipe you guy's back in …" Logan didn't have time to finish his sentence the wind brought him a sort of familiar sent in the air. He couldn't figure it out who it was, but whoever it was it was coming from the forest. "Hank take over the training lesson I'll be back" Logan told his blue friends as he was leaving he could hear the scream of joy of the kids that didn't need to go into an intense training session. _ Kids_ he thought to himself as he fallow the smell of the stranger. He could feel that he was getting closer that sent was getting stronger, He was about to get closer to the stranger when he felt someone behind him, Logan turn around as ready to attack with his metal claws, before he could attack the stranger stop him Logan look close to the intruder, he couldn't believe it was X-23 in front of him.

"Kid what are you doing here? Are you in trouble?" the teenage girl try to not look at him, she didn't know how to explain the reason of her visit

" Am not in trouble, Am not WEAK you know" She took a deep breath and as she still continue to look at the ground trying to avoid having eye contact with him. "Well… You see …. I umm the thing is ….. Well I kind of wanted umm to try …" She was trying the hardest to let him know that she wanted to live a normal life but at the same time she didn't want to show him her weak side.

"Come on kid spill it out" Logan told her

"She would like to have a normal life and live here with us isn't that right dear?" Both Logan and X-23 turn around to find the professor coming out of a bush. X-23 didn't reply but we could see in her facial expression that the professor had it right.

"Yeah, Well like He say I wanted to try and live a normal life and since you're the closet thing that I have as a family I thought I could come and live with you" X-23 was really mad and embraces that _HIM _the guy he hate because he was the cause of her creation would know of how weak she was asking him for help to live a normal teenage life. Logan didn't really know what just happen but he smile as he scratch his neck,

"I don't mind that you stay with me but am not the one to decide that" Logan look at Professor Xavier

"She is welcome to join us but Logan your will her legal guardian for obvious reason" He told him as the professor was leaving them to themselves

"Well since Charles is ok with it let go find you a room but first we need to find you a name Kid" Logan thought for a moment and then look at her

"Do you have any idea for your name?" X-23 look at him "No I don't know any name" she told him

"Hmmm well what do you think of Laura?" Laura look at him with a smile

"Yeah Laura, I like it "Logan reply to her with a smile as he put his arm around her and directed her to the mansion.

" Well Laura Let get you a room" Logan look at her really quickly and saw she was still wearing the same old uniform of Hydra

"I'll ask Half-Pint and the other girl to bring you shopping for new cloths and stuff for your room. It going to be my treat" Laura didn't know what to tell him, but the idea of having new cloths then this nasty uniform please her a lot. When they got to the mansion Logan call out Kitty and the other girls.

"Ok listing up This is Laura and I need you girls to bring her shopping So you girls go do whatever you girls do at the mall." Kitty was the one that was most pleased with the idea of shopping she when and drag Laura by the arm to bring her out with them. Of course Laura wasn't really happy to be drag around and her anger got the best of her, She let out her claws and throw Kitty away from her she was about to jump on her when Logan grab her,

"No Laura, Kitty is a friends and you can't attack her understand?" Laura quickly calm down as Kitty got back on her feet

"Sorry" Laura didn't like to apologise but she could feel that Logan was telling her in a none verbal way that she need to apologize to Kitty. "No sweat I shouldn't of drag you by force anyway" Kitty told her with a smile Jen came beside Laura

"If you're ready we can head out to the mall" She told her in a soft and kind of way Laura wasn't sure what to do she look up at Logan hoping he could help her

"Go and don't worry these girl won't harm you and I'll have a surprise of you went you come back" He told her softly Laura node and fallow the girls out of the mansion. Logan let out a deep breath

"Man what I got myself into?" He ask himself as he walk up to find a room for his somewhat of daughter.

**A/n : I hope you guys like it and I do not own any of the character**


	2. Chapter 2

_So it turn out that me and shopping don't go together, I don't understand how one can love something so boring. I mean you walk around to try something then two minute later you go to another store trying the same thing again. Arrrrrrr if HE ever dare send me with those girls again for shopping I swear he will regret it. Anyway so when we got back to the mansion …._

Logan was in an empty room trying to look how he could make it more like a teenage girl room, the only problem he had no idea what teenage girl like. As Logan was looking at a teen magazine poster of teenage boy band Beast was passing by when he saw Logan.

"Well my dear friend I didn't know you were into that type of music?" He told he a teasing voice Logan turn to see Beat with a giant smile on his face. He then move his stare into what he was holding.

"No don't be silly Bub, I'm trying to decorate the room for Laura" Logan told him as he threw the poster on the floor. Beast came in and put his hand on his friend shoulder.

"I understand my dear friend, I can imagine how hard and confusing it can be when beaconing a parent for the first time,"

"Am just afraid that am not up to the task, I mean am not the lovey-dovey type of guy" Logan had just finish his sentence when he heard the door slamming, Him and Beast when to see who had arrive they were surprise to see the girls back so soon. Kitty was trying to beg a furious Laura as for Jean was laughing just watching them.

"Please Laura, you look so adorable in that dress" Kitty was holding a bag in front of Laura,

"How many time do I have to say this NO," Laura a slowly losing patience,

"Fine you leave me no choice, COME DOWN HERE PLZ" Kitty was yelling hoping to grab Logan attention, Laura was trying to shut Kitty up as for Logan he mumble under his breath as he when down to see what Kitty wanted as Beast was laughing knowing what was going to happen.

"What know Kitty?" He ask her as his eyes were lock on Laura, knowing it had to do with her.

"Mr. Logan, don't you think that Laura would look adorable in this pink little dress" She ask him as she took out this girly poufy pink dress, Logan was at loss of words, he try to not laugh because he knew for sure Laura would never where something like that. But just to play safe Logan gave them a smile

"I say she look great in anything she as good-looking as I am" He told them with one of charming smile.

Laura gave out a little laugh as Kitty just smile and push Logan out of her way,

"Sorry Mr. Logan but she way cuter then you would ever be" on that She left leaving the bag at the bottom of the stair. At the top we could See Beast laughing his head off and leaving with Kitty when she got at the top of the stair. Logan mumble the turn to face Laura.

"Well, did you have fun?" He ask his daughter trying to study her reaction

"No I hate the mall and shopping it so boring" She told him as she crosses her arm. Logan started to laugh,

"Yep you're really part of me, anyway let go upstairs I have your surprise "Logan and Laura walk up to the room that was just beside Logan room, in the room you could see that there was one big bed. With a work desk, one closet a few poster on the wall, an extra door and a journal on the bed. Logan drop the shopping bag near the room door and scratch his head.

"I have no idea what you like so I just thought maybe you would like to decorate your new room" Laura look at him speechless, next thing he knew she was giving him a hug.

"Thank you very much I like it" she told him, Logan feel Laura tear on his shirt. So he just smile and stroke her hair, When Laura calm down a little Logan pointed to the extra door.

"You see that door, it goes right away in my room so if you ever have a problem just let me know"

"Sure thing"

"Well you must be tier so I'll let you relax and I'll see you tomorrow" Logan told her as he was heading toward the door.

"Yes thank you and good night" Laura responded with a smile

"Good night"

What would tomorrow would bring since both of their life is change for good. Only fate know.


End file.
